vorerstgescheitertfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pressespiegel
AKTUELLES 03. April 2012 *'Berliner Zeitung:' Di Lorenzo bereut Interview-Buch mit Guttenberg (Interview: Ulrike Simon) »Die Auflage wächst, die Gewinne steigen: "Die Zeit" ist eine Erfolgsgeschichte. Nur mit politischer Berichterstattung wäre das nicht möglich gewesen, sagt Chefredakteur di Lorenzo. Sein Interview mit Ex-Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg sieht er inzwischen kritisch.« ... BZ (Ulrike Simon): »''Sie gerieten in Verdacht, sich zum Steigbügelhalter für Guttenbergs Inszenierung gemacht zu haben.« Giovanni di Lorenzo: »Diesen Vorwurf habe ich als unfair empfunden, zumal das Interview Guttenberg in keiner Weise geholfen hat. Aber das Buch war ein Fehler, den ich bereue. Zu dem Interview stehe ich.« 22. Februar 2012 *'Cicero ONLINE': ''Unis nach Guttenberg. Lektion verpennt, setzen, sechs (Karoline Kuhla) "Zwölf Monate ist es her, da wurde durch Plagiate aus dem Doktor wieder ein einfacher Freiherr zu Guttenberg. Wie steht es heute um das Plagiat in Deutschland? Experten sind mit der Entwicklung unzufrieden und fordern Hilfe aus dem Bundestag.“ ... “ Informatikprofessorin und Plagiatsexpertin Dr. Debora Weber-Wulff von der Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin ist damit unzufrieden und besteht weiterhin darauf: „Es ist dringend notwendig, dass die Universitäten handeln. Punktuell tun sich kleine Schritte auf, aber das Problem brennt außer Kontrolle.“ 23. Januar 2012 *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg : Chronik eines gescheiterten Comebacks (Christoph Seils) »Drei Monate lang kokettierte zu Guttenberg mit einer Rückkehr in die Politik bei der Bundestagswahl 2013, jetzt sagte er der CSU ab. Zu wenig Reue hat er angesichts des Plagiats gezeigt. Doch am Ende trickste ihn ein Parteifreund aus.« … »So kam eines zum anderen. Ein verunglücktes Interview, ein schlechter politischer Bewährungsjob und ein falsches Lob. Am Ende blieb zu Guttenberg nichts anders übrig, als Seehofers nur scheinbar selbstloses Angebot auszuschlagen und das geplante Comeback abzusagen.« 09. Januar 2012 *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Wulff, Guttenberg und Co. - Vom Risiko des Rampenlichts (Caroline Fetscher) »Die Hybris gibt es nicht nur bei mythischen Gestalten: Der Psychoanalytiker Hans-Jürgen Wirth beobachtet das pathologische Muster des Narzissmus auch bei Politikern und anderen Mächtigen.« 11. Dezember 2011 *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Guttenberg Rückkehr ohne Reue - Der »verlorene Sohn« bekennt Schuld, »KT« aber wehrt sie ab (Josef Joffe) Der Mitherausgeber der ZEIT, Joffe, schreibt: »In diesem Zeitdokument entlarvt und demontiert sich der einstige Liebling der Nation gründlicher, als es all seine Feinde tun könnten.« (Quelle: DIE ZEIT, 8.12.2011 Nr. 50) Es wird ein Download des Artikels vom 8.12. als PDF-Datei auf der Seite angeboten. 06. Dezember 2011 *'Freie Presse:' Die Rückkehr des Plagiators – Chemnitzer Sprachwissenschaftler zeigt: Zu Guttenberg hat nichts eingesehen und ist auch nicht geläutert (Interview: Eva Prase) »Etwa ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Ausreise kehrt Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zurück: mit einem Interview, das er in einem Buch veröffentlichte. Werner Holly, der sich als Professor an der TU Chemnitz mit Sprache in der Politik befasst, hat es analysiert.« 05. Dezember 2011 *'sueddeutsche.de:' Guttenbergs politisches Kalkül - So glaubt mir doch, auch wenn ich lüge! (Johan Schloemann) »Die Demutsrhetorik von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dient nur der kalten Maske der Macht. Der politische Trick dieser Rhetorik ist es, sich stärker zu machen, indem man Schwächen zugibt. Das ist widerlich, meint unser Autor.« *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Zum Geburtstag von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: 40 Jahre und kein bisschen weise (Christoph Pagel, Peter Seiffert) »Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg feiert heute seinen 40. Geburtstag. Doch „KT“ hat nichts gelernt – und benimmt sich immer noch halbstark wie ein Teenie.« *'ZEIT ONLINE: 'Guttenberg weist neue Plagiatsvorwürfe zurück (ZEIT ONLINE, dpa) »Internet-Aktivisten zufolge hat der frühere Minister für einen weiteren Text abgeschrieben. Guttenberg räumt das einerseits ein, versucht aber den Vorwurf zu relativeren sic!.« 03. Dezember 2011 *'WELT ONLINE:' Guttenberg – Ein Plagiat kommt selten allein (Manuel Bewarder) »Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat die Plagiate in seiner Doktorarbeit mit "Überforderung" entschuldigt. Nun zeigt sich, dass er bereits 2004 bei einem Aufsatz ähnlich agierte.« 02. Dezember 2011 *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Guttenberg-Talk bei Maybrit Illner - Lästern, bis der Baron kommt (Heike Sonnberger) »Der Feind, der eint: Bei Maybrit Illner herrschte selten so viel Konsens wie in der Runde, die über das Comeback von Guttenberg diskutierte - zumindest, was das Lästern betrifft. Nur eine PR-Agentin brach ein paar dünne Lanzen für den vorerst Gescheiterten.« 01. Dezember 2011 *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Guttenbergs gefährlichster Feind (Jakob Augstein) »Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg will wieder nach oben - und "Die Zeit" hält ihm die Steigbügel. In seinem Buch will sich der Freiherr als Mensch zeigen, entlarvt sich aber als Narziss und Zyniker. Soll er eine zweite Chance in der Politik bekommen? Nein.« *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Guttenberg – Warum dieses Interview? (Giovanni di Lorenzo) »Giovanni di Lorenzo, Chefredakteur der Wochenzeitung DIE ZEIT, nimmt Stellung zu seinem Interview mit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg.« (Quelle: [http://www.zeit.de/2011/49/index DIE ZEIT, 1.12.2011 Nr. 49]) *'WELT ONLINE:' "Anne Will" - "An Guttenbergs Buch ist alles falsch. Alles" (Michael Kienzl) »So bewegt die jüngste Vergangenheit Guttenbergs war, so wild sind bei "Anne Will" Spekulationen über seine Zukunft: Gründet er gar eine rechtspopulistische Vereinigung?« (Man findet hier eine ausführliche Kommentierung der Sendung vom 30.11.2011. ) *'dradio.de:' Die zweite Selbstdemontage - Über den Comeback-Versuch von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (Astrid von Friesen) »Fast erscheint der Comeback-Versuch von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wie ein emotionaler Suizid: Er wertet ab, wird deswegen abgelehnt, wofür er wiederum die anderen beschuldigen kann, aber damit auch erneute schwere narzisstische Kränkungen geradezu provoziert, meint die Journalistin Astrid von Friesen.« (Beitrag als Audio-Kommentar, 3’47’’) *'FAZ.NET-Frühkritik:' FAZ.NET-Frühkritik: „Anne Will“ Die Sehnsucht nach dem Sachbearbeiter (Jürgen Kaube) »Nachdem nun selbst die CSU den Lügenbaron nicht mehr so schätzt, braucht Guttenberg wohl eine neue Partei. Das Gesicht hat er, doch sein mangelnder Fleiß macht eine Neugründung ganz unwahrscheinlich.« 30. November 2011 *'DasErste.de:' Guttenbergs Comeback – vorerst gescheitert? »Über das Wiederauftauchen des einstigen Polit-Superstars diskutieren Michael Glos, Monika Müller, Norbert Bolz, Michael Spreng und Hans-Ulrich Jörges.« (Video) *'Handelsblatt Online:' Umfrage: Viele Deutsche wollen Guttenberg nicht mehr (dne/dpa) »Die Rückkehr des einstigen CSU-Hoffnungsträgers Guttenberg auf die öffentliche Bühne gerät zum Rohrkrepierer. Seine jüngsten Rundumschläge kommen bei den Deutschen nicht gut an.« *'Handelsblatt Online:' Uni Bayreuth weist Guttenberg-Vorwürfe zurück (dapd) »Die Universität Bayreuth bestreitet Vorwürfe, sie habe die Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) nicht neutral begutachtet. In einer Stellungnahme schießt die Uni scharf zurück.« 29. November 2011 *'stern.de:' Der Sound des Größenwahns (Lutz Kinkel) "Sein Buch soll ein Test sein, ob und wie das Comeback gelingen kann. Doch die erste Bilanz ist finster. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg will Volksheld sein - der die Parteien maßregelt." *'stern.de:' Psychoanalytiker über Guttenberg: Inszenierung eines Chaoten (Hans-Jürgen Wirth) »Das Buch von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist vor allem eins: dreist. "KT" erweist sich als narzisstische Persönlichkeit, frei von Scham- und Schuldgefühl. Eine Psychoanalyse unseres Gastautors Hans-Jürgen Wirth.« »Uns liegt das Dokument einer an Dreistigkeit kaum zu überbietenden Selbstinszenierung vor. Was bei besonders durchsetzungsfähigen Persönlichkeiten als Chuzpe imponiert, kommt hier als schier unglaubliche Unverschämtheit und Unverfrorenheit daher. Guttenberg erweist sich als eine narzisstische Persönlichkeit, die von ihrer eigenen Großartigkeit und Einzigartigkeit so sehr überzeugt ist, dass sie sich von so "lästigen" Hemmungen wie Scham- und Schuldgefühlen befreit hat.« *'Handelsblatt:' Bleib, wo der Pfeffer wächst! (Oliver Stock, Chefredakteur Handelsblatt Online) »Nach Auftritt in Kanada, Einstellung des Strafverfahrens und Interview kommt heute Guttenbergs vierter Aufschlag: Sein Buch landet im Handel. Doch der Mann kann uns gestohlen bleiben. Ein Kommentar.« *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Guttenberg - Selbstdemontage oder Comeback? (Karsten Polke-Majewski) »Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg tut demütig und greift doch an. Seine Methode ist die alte: Er polarisiert und überhöht sich selbst.« *'FAZ.NET:' Guttenberg: „Vorerst gescheitert“ - Vollkommen unverändert (Eckart Lohse) »In seinem Interview-Buch spricht der einstige Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg über die Brille, die Badewanne und seine „beschissene“ Doktorarbeit.« [ … ] »Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat von seiner Fähigkeit, Unsinn zu erzählen, nichts eingebüßt.« 28. November 2011 *'tagesschau.de:' Guttenberg-Buch "Vorerst gescheitert" erschienen - Von Fehl und (T-)Adel (Eva Corell) »Am Ende dauerte die mediale Pause gerade mal ein gutes halbes Jahr: Ex-Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg stolperte im März über die abgeschriebene Doktorarbeit, jetzt meldet er sich mit einem fremdverfassten Buch zurück. "Vorerst gescheitert" soll das politisches Comeback vorbereiten.« Kommentar der ARD-Hauptstadtkorrespondentin des BR; der Text auch als Audio zum Download (03’53’’). 27. November 2011 *'taz.de:' Guttenbergs Rückkehr-Rhetorik - Extremsituation Familienvater (Simone Schmollack) »Der wegen Plagiatsvorwürfen zurückgetretene Ex-Minister zu Guttenberg bastelt an seinem raschen Comeback. Dafür braucht er Hilfe. Die bekommt er von der "Zeit".« 26. November 2011 *'faz.net:' Guttenberg - Ein gefährlicher Mann (Volker Zastrow) “Der Baron als Gaukler: Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat die Gabe, Menschen zu bezaubern. Sein neuester Trick gehört zu den Entfesselungskünsten.“ *'ZEIT ONLINE: 'Guttenberg "Es war kein Betrug" (Giovanni di Lorenzo) »Zum ersten Mal nach seinem Rücktritt äußert sich der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg öffentlich. Er spricht über den Vorwurf, seine Doktorarbeit gefälscht zu haben, und eine mögliche Rückkehr in die deutsche Politik. Auszüge aus dem demnächst erscheinenden Gesprächsband "Vorerst gescheitert".« (Quelle:'' DIE ZEIT 48/2011, 24.11.2011)'' *'dradio.de:' Mediale Steigbügelhalter - Karl-Thedor zu Guttenberg will zurück und die Presse freut's (Bettina Schmieding) »Das versuchte Comeback des Ex-Verteidigungsministers zu Guttenberg wirkt wie die Inszenierungen einer PR-Agentur. Und die Presse, darunter auch die Wochenzeitung "Die Zeit", ist dankbar darauf eingestiegen.« (Text auch als Audio, 02’32’’) 25. November 2011 *'RP ONLINE:' Guttenberg kämpft sich zurück (Michael Bröcker) “Der ehemalige Bundesverteidigungsminister bezeichnet seine in weiten Teilen abgeschriebene Doktorarbeit in einem Interview als größte Dummheit seines Lebens. Betrug oder Vorsatz habe es aber nie gegeben. Der CSU-Politiker will die öffentliche Rehabilitation.“ 24. November 2011 *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Attacke gegen CSU - Guttenberg geht zum Angriff über (Torsten Krauel) “Aus dem Ausland attackiert der einst populärste CSU-Politiker Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg seine eigene Partei scharf. Dabei zeigt er Reue, aber keine Demut.“ 23. November 2011 *'stern.de:' Chronologie - Guttenbergs Plagiats-Affäre “Im Februar kam die Plagiats-Affäre um die Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ins Rollen. Wenige Wochen später trat er als Verteidigungsminister zurück.“